Sunstone
Appearance Current Sunstone is a semi-small gem, roughly the same size as Amethyst. Her skin is an orangy tan with dark red freckles on her cheeks, stomach, elbows, shoulders and kneecaps. Her hair is short,dark red and fluffs up at the back in a ducktail kind of way. The front partly covers her face and hangs to the side. Her eyes are an earthy orange tone. Sunstone wears a cream visor over her eyes that completely blocks out the view of her eyes. So the side she wears teardrop shaped earthy orange earings. She wears a cream colored top with a high collar. In the middle is an orangy gem. The sleeves are the same color and short in general. Her entire stomach is uncovered. Her pants are the poofy ones with cream cuffs at the ankles. Over the pants she wears an earthy orange sash with a gem in the middle that holds it togethere and leads to the sash falling in the middle. She wears simple flats for shoes. Gemstone Sunstone's gem is located on her lowerback. The shape is an upside down teardrop shape. The base is a very earthy orange with a darker center. It reflects in creamy orange tones. Older form(s) Still on her first form Cracked Unknown. Corrupted Unknown. Personality Likes: *Showing off. *Moonstone. *Fusion. *Sunsets and sunrise. *Nature. *Excercise. Dislikes: *Homeworld. *The thing humans call 'sleep'. *Sitting still. *Armies. *Seeing gems be hurt. Favourite Food: 'Never ate. '''Favourite Drink: '''Never drank. '''Favourite Color: '''Pale blue. '''Overall personality: ' *A tad hyper active. *Health nut. *Friendly. *Short temper. *Thinks before acting. *Snarky. *Loyal. Abilities '''Strengths: *High stamina and thus tends to draw their opponents out to tire them out. *Uses her control fo wind to move swifter and faster than a gem normally would be able to move. Weaknesses: *Relies too much of her sword and powers. *Easily overwhelmed when it's multiple opponents against her. Abilities: *Can manipulate wind to push people up into the air as well as herself to pretty much fly. Shapeshifting: *Average at it. Tends to shift body parts rather than their entire body. Weapon Sunstone's weapon is a Scimitar with a broad top part of the blade. The blade itself is a cream color with a white cutting edge. The handle is quite short and is of a dark red base. The hilt is a creamy orange as well as a small gem at the pummel. Said pommel is an earthy orange. As is a sash that hangs from the gem that is longer than the entire handle even is. History *Made at the midway the war to join on homeworld's side. *Fought under general White Opal and was a fierce warrior. *At least until they got cut off from their group and got stuck on enemy grounds. *Encountered Moonstone who refused to fight them. *Instead they started talking and pretty much clicked right away. *Was helped back to their group by Moon whom they made a promise to to meet up again. *And thus during the duration of the war the two would meet up in secret. *Slowly growing closer and closer before finally fusing with eachother. *Felt so alive to be fused yet had to defuse because of their alliances. *As the end of the war drew near, the group Sunstone was in managed to corner Moonstone as they were the enemy and they made a full on attempt to shatter her. *Sunstone stepped in and fought against them, a tad too late though as Moon had a huge crack through her gem. *Breaks down, asking to fuse with her at least a final time so they can be one and so Sun could always protect her from harm. *Moon agreed and thus they became Pallasite a final, perminant time. *Cont. on Pallasite's page yo. Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *Pallasite: A stable perminant fusion betwen Sunstone and Moonstone. Trivia *Fusion dance style: Sharqi (A type of belly dancing) *Musical instrument: Ney *Took me 3 tries to come with her final design. *Taken lose inspirations from arabic clothing and themes for her. *Was meant to be a fusion with Moon since day 1. Gemology *It's a stone of leadership, personal power, freedom and expanded conciousness. *Brings openess, benvolence, warmth, strenght, mental clarity and the ability to cast a blessing on others. *Known as a joyfull stone that inspires nurture of the self in order to be of service to others. *Is worn to feel alive and energetic. *Helps to alleviates fear. Gallery Category:Homeworld